


Excitement & Dread

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Papa's coming home, something he's not exactly excited about.





	Excitement & Dread

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a sequel to my ficlet _[Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034015/chapters/32323251)_
> 
> Written for the _Kid Fic_ square on my Trope Bingo Round 11 card!

“Daddy!” The loud whisper was accompanied by a shove at his shoulder.

John groaned and caught the hand assaulting him but this did not deter his son; with a giggle, Liam licked his cheek.

“Daddy wake up.”

John wiped his cheek dry on his pillow before sitting up. “I’m definitely awake now you little germ.” 

The boy frowned at him, mouth twisted down like his other father’s. “Am not germ, am Liam.”

John pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tight. “I love you Liam.”

“Love you also Daddy.” Liam wrapped his arms around John’s neck and squeezed. After a moment the boy pulled back and grinned. “Papa’s coming home!”

“He sure is,” John said as he stood, carrying Liam to the bathroom. “The sooner we get ready, the sooner we can go to the airport and wait for him.”

Liam gasped, then wriggled out of his father’s arms. “We go see airplanes!”

John chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm but only because it mirrored his own.

\---

Rodney fidgeted as the flight attendant assigned to assist him loaded his luggage onto a trolley. “Thank you for your help but I can take it from here.”

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that Sir.” The woman said as she gently bumped him to the side so that she could push the trolley. “We have very strict rules regarding our pregnant passengers; mainly that they are not to lift a finger. Now, is your family picking you up Sir?”

Rodney scoffed as he began walking towards the doors that lead to the waiting area, eager to see his family. “They would never pass up an opportunity to come to the airport; they’re both crazy about airplanes.”

She smiled at him as she glanced at his middle, “This isn’t your first?”

“No,” Rodney said, a smile on his face. “I have a son, Liam.”

“I bet he’s excited about a sibling.”

Before Rodney could answer, they’d stepped through the door into the waiting area and a loud shout of _Papa!_ could be heard.

“I take it that’s them?” she asked, tilting her head to where Liam was perched on John’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Rodney said as he moved behind her, following as she made a path through the crowd of people.

“Hello,” he heard her say. “I’ve brought your Daddy back to you safe and sound.”

“Was there a problem?” John asked, and Rodney could hear the worry in his voice.

“Not at all Sir, it is merely part of our service.” She turned then to Rodney, allowing John and Liam to finally see him, and offered her hand to him. “Congratulations Sir, I wish you and your family everything of the best.”

Rodney almost didn’t want to let go of her hand, did not want to face his husband whose gaze he could feel. “Thank you Louise.”

She smiled brightly, nodded and then left.

“Rodney?”

Reluctantly he turned away from watching the flight attendant, and was immediately enveloped in a hug. Liam bent over John’s head to hug him as well, short arms holding his head as his son nuzzled his thinning hair.

“You’re pregnant?” John asked, wonder in his voice.

Rodney laughed, because how could he possibly have thought John would be unhappy? “Yes.” he said, voice thick with tears. “I didn’t know until one morning I woke up with a baby bump.”

John laughed warmly in his ear, “Only you could suddenly notice a baby bump.”

“Hey!” Rodney cried out, poking him in his side. “It’s not like you noticed anything before I left, **nine days ago**!”

“True.” John had a huge smile on his face as he pulled away, hands going up to lift Liam off of his shoulders. “Papa’s having a baby Liam! Isn’t that exciting?”

Liam screwed his face up, “I’m Papa’s baby.”

Rodney kneeled in front of his son and pulled him into his arms. “You’re Papa’s big boy, and I know you’re going to be the best big brother ever.”

Liam gasped, pushing away from his father. “I’ma be a big bwuther? Like Daddy and Uncle Dave?”

“And like Papa is to Aunt Jeannie.” John said, running his hand over his son’s head.

“No!” Liam insisted, “Like Daddy and Uncle Dave!”

“You don’t want a sister?” Rodney asked, picking Liam up as he stood. Only to have John take him with a pointed look at his bump.

“First a bwuther, then a sister.” Liam stated, nodding as if the matter was closed.

Rodney would have protested but John was nodding in agreement. “You want more kids?”

John wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “If I remember correctly, you wanted two boys and two girls right?”

Rodney was at a loss for words; John… wanted four kids! “We’ll see.” Was all he said, voice thick and eyes wet.

John smiled gently at him, kissed his temple, and then put Liam in the luggage trolley. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been many moons since I last wrote anything... I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things though. 
> 
> Thanks for giving this a read! ♥ And I apologise for any errors.
> 
> I would love feedback, even if it's just to tell me to add a tag or up the rating ^_^


End file.
